Hjamubc Hjadi
hjamubc hjadi ( 1936 to 2006 ) is the frist known son late leader of UNITED Republic of Krshijikon Hjadi. he is said to have been the heir of his father Hjadi from the age of 8 in 1944 in a meeting with top government members that he is his heir. he rised fast in the givernment on Krshijikon 1950 elections he he was the 2nd person in the election to be vice p witch at the age of 14 got 14% the frist time that Ergmioan jill beg who was VP got less then 100% of votes. on 1954 at the age of 18 hjamubc got the job as vice chair of THE United Krshjikon party, on 1956 hjamubc was made vice minster of law and a year later was made vice minster of defence at the ages of 20 and 21. at the Krshijikon 1959 elections hjamubc hjadi was made the 2nd vice leader of the county after 18 years was held by ergmioan jill beg who is his father cousn by 100% of the votes. he offen whit to outher countys with his father to its leaders. on 1966 hjamubc hjadi was seccedd by his brother from a outher mother Miakcloi Hjadi was top army leader with support from the army, government members, the public , and later his own father hjadi and due to saying to his father on 1964 he did not like to a leader. he step down as vice chair man of the party , vice leader on june 4 , vice minster of defence on june 7 and as vice minster of law june 17 1966. he was a government member until the 1968 elections. from 1968 to 1976 he stated bussines all aroud krshijikon witch made one of richest persons in county. 1977 elections hjamubc did cameback to goverment witch made him in top 25 government members. on 1977 he was made by his father as minster of bussines at the age 41 he led his title from than to 1989 after 12 years minster of bussines to minster of finance from 1989 to 1995 until the 1995 elections witch voted hjamubc as minster of bussiness he held to 2003 whan he was voted by the government as minster of tourism witch was the last title he held he died on 2006 at the age of 70 with more then 39 years as a member of krshijikon government. it is said that hjamubc hjadi was made tourism minster wicth has little power to give more space for Kiuacloo Hjadi riseing power within the government. he left behind up to 50 kids who it is said that at that time more then 30 of tham were in government. as 2012 it said that up to 38 kids of him are in the government. it is said that by the time that he died he was worth 18 billion. 1 4th People Chamber Committe of Krshijikon 1959 to 1968 government member 2 6th Peoples Chamber Committe of Krshijikon 1977 to 1986 government member 3 7th People Chamber Committe of Krshijikon 1986 to 1995 government member 4 8th People Chamber Commite of Krshijikon 1995 to 2004 government member 5 9th People Chamber Committe of Krshijikon 2004 to 2006 government member government job vice minster of law 1956 to 1966 before Ergmioan jill beg | Hjamubc Hjadi vice minster of defance 1957 to 1966 before Ergmioan jill beg | Hjamubc Hjadi vice president of krshjikion 1959 to 1966 before Ergmioan jill beg | hjamubc hjadi minster of bussness 1977 to 1989, minster of finance 1989 to 1995 minster of bussness 1995 to 2003 minster of tourism 2003 to 2006 Category:1936 births Category:2006 deaths